


The One Where Everybody Finds Out (Coopcedes 'Verse)

by KillerQueen80



Series: Coopcedes Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Glee rare pairs, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Kurt likes gossip, it's just that he can't help but check the popular celeb gossip sites during his downtime, hoping he'll see someone he knows. He really should be careful what he wishes for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Everybody Finds Out (Coopcedes 'Verse)

It's not that Kurt likes gossip, per se, it's just that keeping up with it is useful. It helps him keep track of what's being said about people he may end up working with. And more importantly, his friends have popped up in the pages of Us Weekly on occasion, and well, who wouldn't get a kick out of that. Rachel's name popping up along side some hunky movie star because she stood in line behind him at Starbucks? That's gold and he and Santana love to tease her about it. 

Some sites though, Kurt does not touch. Perez Hilton is number one with a bullet. But he can't control what his friends do. So, one Monday morning, as he sits in his office with his coffee, checking his emails and preparing his notes for his weekly meeting with the design team, Kurt gets an email from Tina with a link to Perez's site, Kurt plans to send his usual reply, until he gets a text from Blaine with the same link.  Which is odd, because it's Blaine who convinced him to stop giving Perez's site hits back in high school. 

  


From: The Fiancé <3 (8:14am)

Kurt, you're not going to believe this. Just. go to the link. I think need to lie down. 

  


Kurt goes back to the computer and looks at Tina's frantic email. 

  


To: Hummel_Kurt@ KEHdesigns.com

From: TCC@gmail.com

Subject: KURT YOU'RE GONNA WANT TO BE SITTING DOWN WHEN YOU SEE THIS 

  


Kurt rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee and clicks the link. 

And promptly spits coffee all over his monitor. 

  


********************

"How did this happen, Kurt? I don't understand what's going on. And why wouldn't they tell us?" 

"Well, you know how she is when she starts seeing someone new. She didn't tell us about Sam. The three different times she and Sam dated, she kept is a secret for weeks. Speaking of Sam, has he seen this?" 

"Oh yeah, I talked to him this morning. Get this, Kurt. Sam knew. He has known the whole time.

She told him from the minute it started. Do you think it's serious, Kurt?" 

"I hope so. The alternative is too scary to think about." 

"What's the alternative?" Blaine asks, hugging a pillow to his lap 

"They could be fuck buddies. It could be publicity. It could be publicity and Mercedes doesn't know that." 

"Oh god. It could be worse. I just wish I found out any way other than a picture of them making out. I'm never going to unsee that." 

"You know what Blaine? I'm angry. That was such a violation. Peaking through the windows of Cooper's condo like that, it's just gross. They have no boundaries. Ugh-" 

Kurt's cut off from his rant when Blaine gasps. 

"What?" 

"You don't think? No. He wouldn't. Even Cooper wouldn't be that tacky. Would he?"

"Blaine, please find the point," Kurt says impatiently. 

"You don't think Cooper called the paparazzi himself? He's done it before, you know."

Kurt gapes Blaine who's staring at him wide eyed and obviously upset at the thought. Whether it's the fact that his brother would do that or that he would expect him to, Kurt's not sure. 

"That's it. I'm just going to text her and see if she can get on skype." 

Kurt reaches for his phone when it starts to ring. Kurt answers it without looking at it. 

"Hel-"

"Kurt. What are your plans this weekend because I think the four of us need to get a flight to LA for an intervention with Mercedes. Her single has done moderately well from what I've heard but it's only been out for a few days. And while orchestrating a torrid affair to play out in the pages of the tabloids is an inspired idea, and something every starlet and diva in the making should have in their career, I simply think it is too early and not necessary. And while I am not well versed in the music industry, number 3 is a respectable spot on the charts for her debut. This simply will not do, so we need to go out there and while you and I talk some sense into her, maybe Blaine can have a word with Cooper. I mean this could backfire hor-"

"Rachel. Rachel! Take a breath. We're not staging an intervention. At least not until we know what is really going on. The Mercedes we know would never go this far. That is your brand of crazy."

"You think, no. That would be absurd. You don't think?"

"Oh my God, spit it out, Rachel."

"You don't think Cooper's using her for a career boost? I mean, his pilot got picked up, but television is fickle and I mean, a his role in the stripper movie got decent buzz, but Mercedes is a star on the rise."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we give Cooper some credit? I'm going to text Mercedes and see if she can skype tonight. Call me after your show tonight Rachel." 

"Okay. You should still look up some flights. Just in case."

"Okay. Bye Rachel." 

Kurt ends the call and sends a text. He lies back onto the couch with Blaine who is texting frantically. 

"Rachel wants to stage an intervention, seriously, it's like we never left high school sometimes," Kurt says exasperated, "who are you texting?" 

"Mike. Brittany posted the picture on facebook and he thought it was a joke. Did you text Mercedes?" 

Just as Kurt opens his mouth to answer, his phone chimes with a text. 

"Yep. That's her," he looks at his phone, "she said she'll be on skype in ten minutes. Come on honey. Let's open a bottle of wine. I think we're going to need it." 

Ten minutes and two glasses of wine each later, Kurt and Blaine sit Kurt's laptop on the coffee table and wait for Mercedes to call. Kurt sits on the floor between the coffee table and the couch and Blaine sits behind him, texting away on his phone. When the call finally comes through, Blaine stuffs his phone in his pocket and refills his glass. 

When the call starts, Kurt and Blaine exchange a look when they realize that Mercedes is not alone on her end of the call. 

"Coop?" 

"He Squirt, Kurt? What was so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow as he takes in the scene on his monitor.  Both Cooper and Mercedes are dressed casually, she's not even wearing any makeup. Her hair is pulled back in a braid and she's wearing yoga pants and a tank top. Cooper is wearing basketball shorts and a tank top. The realization smacks Kurt in the face and he takes a sip of his wine to swallow the lump in his throat. 

  


It's real. It's not a sordid affair or a publicity stunt. Whatever is going on between Cooper and

Mercedes is serious because Kurt knows that Mercedes has only let herself go like this around and besides himself, the only other person on that list is Sam. 

"Kurt, Earth to Kurt?" 

"Oh, sorry. So um, how long has this been going on?" Kurt asks. He feels Blaine climb down off the couch and join him on the floor. Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt and pulls him close. 

"About a month. We're sorry you guys had to find out like that. We were just waiting for the right time to tell you," Mercedes explains, she looks at Cooper and they share an easy, intimate smile, "we wanted to be sure it was really something we wanted before we told anyone. I know this seems crazy, it's pretty crazy to us too. But we're really happy." 

"How, Coop? How did you guys even?" 

"Well, Blainey, I was at a party, you know, networking, trying new accents and I went out to the patio, and she was there. And I didn't remember her. And she played with me, I mean she got me good. Showed real dedication to the role. It just kind of went from there." 

"So you guys are dating? Exclusively?" 

"Now you both know I only do exclusive. Yes, we're together. And I'd love it if you guys could be happy for us." 

"I am 'Cedes. We are. It was just a shock, that's all. You may want to check your messages though, because it's out. And you know how our friends are." 

"Oh I know. Sam's been texting me all day about all the emails and phone calls he's gotten." 

"That reminds me, I can't believe you told Sam before me! I thought I was your person!" 

"Boo, you are my person, but how was I supposed to tell you I was falling for your soon to be brother-in-law? I wasn't even sure I wanted to go through with it myself. Plus, Sam is the only one of our friends who can keep a secret and you know it." 

"Have you told Mom and Dad yet?"  Blaine asks. 

"They know I'm seeing someone. We're spending a couple of days in Lima and flying out to New York with Mom and Dad for your wedding.  Mercedes will meet them then." 

"You guys do look happy. Congratulations,"  Blaine tells them sincerely. 

"Thanks, little bro. Anyway, if we want to make our reservations we have to beat the traffic, so we better get going. Have a good night you two. Talk to you later." 

They say their goodbyes and end the call. 

"Wow. I can't believe it? I knew our group of friends was a bit incestous but I never expected Cooper to get in on it. And I definitely never pictured Mercedes with Cooper, that's just. It's going

to take some getting used to," Blaine says, standing up and grabbing their empty wine glasses. 

"I think it's serious, Blaine. I know it's too soon to know,  but I know Mercedes, she's never that casual around the house with just anyone."

  


"Good for them. We'll have to go visit them sometime." 

“We will. I’m really glad they’re happy. Cooper’s got his new show starting and Mercedes’ album is coming out, I’m proud of them. I just never want to see any more pictures of them in any compromising positions ever again,” Kurt says as he grabs the laptop from the table and starts typing.

“What are you doing?” Blaine asks, turning to look back at him.

“I’m ordering them some curtains.” 


End file.
